Hats whose sizes are adjustable are well known as are adjustable straps for hats. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,600 to Malk discloses a hat having an adjustable sweatband in order to control the tightness and fit of the hat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,606 to Silverstein discloses a hat having an adjustable inner circumference, which also includes a sweatband an adjustable secondary sweatband.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,617 to Boden discloses a hat or other headgear having a cord, preferably an elongated flexible plastic tube, with a portion extending across the interior of the hat between opposite sides of a lower portion of the crown, at a location to contact the user's forehead and position the hat relative thereto.
It would be desirable to provide a self-fastening article which is ventilate, simple to adjust, and free from any type of sweatband or inner adjustment which comes into contact with the human head. The present invention addresses this long felt need in the art.